ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Riptide
How Riptide joined the Tourney In 1962, Riptide was a member of the Hellfire Club. He attacked Division X with Azazel and Sebastian Shaw. Riptide later joined his teammates to fight against the X-Men. During the Cuban Missile Crisis, while Erik Lehnsherr was magnetically pulling Shaw's submarine out of the water, Riptide created a tornado, causing both the X-Jet and the submarine to crash on the beach. He was knocked out when Erik pulls a piece of the submarine hull out on top of him. After Sebastian Shaw is killed, Riptide joins Magneto's new Brotherhood of Mutants, along with Mystique, Angel Salvadore and Azazel. A month after becoming a Brotherhood of Mutants member, Riptide sets out to gather mutants for Magneto's cause, when they are attacked by Cooler's Armored Squadron. One of the members, Neiz wants to entice Riptide into becoming a member of Cooler's army. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a small tornado in his hands. After the announcer calls his name Riptide sends a medium-sized tornado forward as the camera zooms saying "In my winds, I'll chew you up and spit you back out." Special Moves Cold Tornado (Neutral) Riptide sends a medium sized tornado to his opponent. If it hits, the opponent is spun around in it rapidly hit seven times then blown out. Hurricane Palm (Side) Riptide holds his right hand out blasting a tornado out of his palm. Storm Ride (Up) Riptide uses winds around him to fly into the air ramming anyone in the way. Gale Kick (Down) Riptide flies forward using winds and kicks three times. Devastating Hurricane (Hyper Smash) Riptide conjures a large tornado around himself sucking in opponents to rapidly hit them and blow them out after a few seconds. Divine Typhoon (Final Smash) Riptide sends two large tornadoes out and swings them like whips rapidly slaughtering anyone caught in the path. After thirteen swings, he sends the tornadoes forward to knock away opponents. Victory Animations #Riptide fixes his bowtie and flies forward saying "See you in the eye of the storm." #Riptide makes a large tornado and says "Run all you want, my winds will catch you." #Riptide spins in midair with a tornado below him and says "There is no shelter for those who try and cross my tornados." On-Screen Appearance Riptide walks out of a tornado and says "Let's go for a storm ride." Trivia *Riptide's rival is a Zalt alien capable of hiding his face and a member of Cooler's Armored Squadron, Neiz. *Riptide shares his French voice actor with Ord, the Warrior, Elfman Strauss, Geronimo, Kan-Ra and Ryuhaku Todoh. *Riptide shares his German voice actor with Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri, Maj. Moxley Sorrel, Full Frontal (in all his Mobile Suits), Urien, Wonrei of the Wonrei and Li-en pair, Gy.Sgt. John Basilone, Shido Fuyuki, Black Panther, Gastrodon, Steve Fox, Pegasus Koga, Chrysaor Krishna, Gama, Beastman, Kars, Tim Jamal, Jiang Wei, Machamp, Hein, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau in all his Mobile Suits), Shadow, Juza, Yuuichiro Hyakuya and Coco. *Riptide shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Kang, Dark Schneider, Mokujin, Hayate, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, Mumbo, Issun, Rei, Cygnus Hyoga, Laxus Dreyar, Dark Schneider, Shingen Takeda, Ma Chao, Kage-Maru, Gray Fox, Hamrio Musica, Bill Rizer, Majora's Wrath, Asato Tsuzuki, Yaya's ghost knight, Kotaro Fuma, Sougetsu Kazama, Byakuya Kuchiki, Portgas D. Ace, Usopp, Neji Hyuga, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Anubis Athnan, Shizuo Heiwajima, Gilbert, Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Full Frontal (in all His Mobile Suits), Whitesnake, C-Moon, Moriya Minakata, Tim Jamal, Ru Kain (in the Zakaal), Col. Roy Mustang, Leon Scott Kennedy, Sterkenburg "Sterk" Cranach, Charlie Nash, Ban, Yzak Joule (in all his Mobile Suits), Sting Oakley (in the Chaos Gundam), Sunny, Zancrow, Vergo and Daryun. *Riptide shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Mr. Jake, Mr. Gomez Addams, Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini, Mr. Fox and Papa Smurf *Despite lacking dialogue in X-Men: First Class, Riptide is capable of speech in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters